1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a smart learning system, and more particularly, to a smart learning system using a device social relation and a method thereof.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In recent years, according to the development of digital technologies, electronic terminals capable of processing communication and personal information while moving such as mobile communication terminals, personal digital assistants (PDAs), electronic organizers, smartphones, tablet personal computers (PCs), and the like have been variously released.
Through rapid technological developments, the electronic terminals may have various functions such as video call function, electronic organizer function, document function, e-mail function, Internet function, social network service (SNS) function, and the like in addition to initial simple voice call and short message service (SMS) transmission function.
In particular, various functions of such electronic terminals have been used in learning by many people, and a smart learning method using a smart device in learning has been recognized as a significantly convenient learning method due to its temporal and spatial efficiency.
Specifically, smart learning and classes that utilize the electronic terminals in learning may provide utilization of various digital contents and a sharing function via a network, and therefore effective learning may be achieved compared to traditional learning using learning tools such as black boards, notes, and the like.
However, terminals of conventional smart learning or classes are connected to each other while each terminal performs a fixed role. Because of this, when mutual linkage among devices is required, familiarity with the usage of terminals that link with each other should be required.
As the types of the terminals become more diversified and functions of the terminals are gradually increased, familiarity with the usage of the terminals that link with each other may impose a lot of burdens to users.
In addition, in a case in which electronic constitution participating in learning is variable due to its portability or a case in which learning in various spaces rather than learning in a fixed space is needed, an existing learning terminal linkage method is subjected to a complex setting process or connection process at the time of connection or interaction among devices, and therefore a natural learning process of the traditional learning method level is difficult to be achieved, resulting in deterioration in learning efficiency.